<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Video by afteriwake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291352">Home Video</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake'>afteriwake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In So Few Words [265]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunk Spike (BtVS), F/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, POV Spike (BtVS), Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn Video, Sleep Sex, Teasing, Teasing Buffy Summers, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Video, after the fact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy leaves Spike a little present to fill him in on what happened when he was blackout drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In So Few Words [265]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Video</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result of a challenge on the Love's Bitch Yahoogroups list nearly twenty years ago that I'm just getting around to posting here with the rest of my Buffyverse fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Spike, when you watch this tomorrow, I doubt you will ever get shitfaced again. And, by the way, fuzzy wuzzy <i>was</i> a woman."</p><p>He groaned as the Slayer left the screen. Dru had left him, he got drunk, and he couldn't remember anything from the past two days. And sitting on the doorstep of the mansion was a videocassette with the words "Watch this" on the top.</p><p>He wasn't surprised to see her bedroom. He was surprised to see himself passed out on her bed. Or at least he appeared to be passed out.</p><p>"Let's see," Buffy said as she came back into view. "You got plastered, then offered to fuck me into oblivion, and then you passed out. That's really not much fun."</p><p>He watched on as she stripped him of his shirts, caressing his chest as she did so. "Oh look...a tattoo," she said as she saw the small tattoo on his chest, over his heart. "Wonder what it means."</p><p>He chuckled a little, and replied to the screen, "It's a saying. Carpe Noctum. Means Seize the Night." He watched in abject fascination as she removed his boots and socks, then took off his pants. She wasn't very surprised to see he didn't wear underwear; he could tell by the lack of shock on her face.</p><p>He watched intently as she shed her clothing, one piece at a time, and laid down on the bed for a moment, trying to wake him up. It wasn't working. Sighing a little, she resorted to other means to wake him up.</p><p>She moved her body lower, until her face was near his abdomen, then gently took his flaccid cock in her hand.</p><p>Spike was watching with more than abject fascination, now. He watched her slowly lick the tip of his cock, then slowly lick the rest of it, smiling slightly as it hardened in her hand. When it finally hardened to her satisfaction, she engulfed it to the base.</p><p>That was enough to wake him up. He didn't stop her though. Not then. Right before he knew he was going to come, he pulled out of her mouth. "No. My way," he said softly but with a slurred voice.</p><p>She laid back on the bed and moaned as he started to rub her body. He slowly moved his hand around on her skin and leaned down to start suckling her breasts, one at a time.</p><p>"Your mouth...so cold..." she said as she arched up into him. He then started to trail kisses down her navel, alternating with small nips and licks. She arched to where his mouth was, whimpering slightly as he began to stroke her.</p><p>"How do you get so wet so fast?" he slurred. Before she could answer, he inserted one finger inside her, then another, and then a third. Her whimpering became drawn out moans as he moved his fingers in and out.</p><p>When he pulled back, she looked up at him with need filled eyes. "Spike," she said quietly, then gasped as his mouth covered her sex, and he began to lick at her wetness. He gently applied a little pressure to her clit, enough to make her begin to climax, as he pulled back once more. </p><p>“Love…" She just nodded, and pulled him down to her, kissing him with a passion that surprised them both. He slowly entered her, causing her to arch against him again. She opened her mouth to gasp at the feeling, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, feeling all around.</p><p>As he thrust into her with increasing speed, he started to purr. Softly, in the back of his throat, but he began to purr nonetheless. Buffy started to say something, but he fingered her clit some more and she started to stiffen in his arms.</p><p>"Spiiike...I'm coming," she said as the shaking started. When she clamped down on him, he began to come as well, still thrusting. Slowly, the shaking faded and they both started to sleep.</p><p>Then the video was shut off.</p><p>"What--?" Spike asked when Buffy reappeared.</p><p>"I hope you enjoyed this...Keep it... I have my own copy." And then the screen faded into snow and he leaned back, realizing he was hard again. Maybe, if she was awake, they could have a second go round that didn’t require a video for him to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>